


Scared of the Dark

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [50]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adjusting to his new life, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Flint is still adjusting to living in this new world
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Scared of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 19, and I don't know if I'll ever stop writing about Flint and his new family because I just love them that much

Flint didn’t understand why the sudden darkness scared him. He had lived in the Lighthouse. It was always dark there, and the Kree had never been afraid to withhold anything to keep the population under control.

Including the lights.

Yet here he was, unable to move, because the lights had turned off.

Practically he knew he was safe. Living with Elena and Mack gave him a security he had never had before.

So why was he trembling so?

Mack’s voice cut through the darkness. “I found the candles. We’ll be alright.”

Flint sighed in relief. He loved his new home.


End file.
